


The Circle Of Life

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt : my character experiences your character’s death</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Circle Of Life

Kurt wakes up, letting gravity remind him that he’s no longer able to jump out of bed.

The mere thought of it makes him shiver and he sighs, sitting up in the bed.

“Blaine, sweetie, we need to turn up the heat.”

No response from the other side of the bed, and Kurt smiles, turning to look at his sleepyhead of a husband. “Honey, wake up–it’s 8, remember what Dr. Puckerman said,” he says, standing up and reaching for his glasses, “you need to take your pills at the same time everyday.”

Still no answer from the other side of the bed.

Kurt frowns and as fast as he can, walks around to face Blaine.

Even before he makes the whole round, he knows that there is something wrong–Blaine is never that still, even in slumber.

“Blaine?” he calls, finding a lump in his throat. Kurt reaches to touch Blaine’s shoulder, but he has to sit on the edge of the bed when the soft skin that his fingertips touch is cold.

Kurt takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. They both knew that Blaine was sick, sick in the way that preludes Death at their ages, but he had hoped–

He had wished–

Oh God, how is he supposed to tell their kids?

How is he supposed to go on now?

And then Blaine yawns, out of nowhere, and Kurt has to clutch his chest to keep his heart from breaking his ribs.

“So cold,” he mumbles, and Kurt doesn’t know whether he wants to kiss him or strangle him.

Maybe both, to be honest.


End file.
